Patent application publication US 2007/0058561 A1 discloses a method of renegotiating QoS levels of a communication link in one or more networks. The communication link has an initial QoS level prior to renegotiation and the method includes examining information flowing on the communication link between a first network endpoint and a second network endpoint. The method also includes determining, based on the information, a type of application being used by the first and second network endpoints for the communication link. The method further includes determining a QoS level that is suitable for the application, and negotiating with at least one of the one or more networks to procure resources associated with the network that will provide the suitable QoS level.